Pink Princess Festival
by FF7-SZC
Summary: This is the sequal of A Cup of Coffee and Birdies Under the Mistletoe. the pink princess contest is a yearly event Lacus is sure to win but two boys are going to enter it could they win?KXA MXM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: we do not own gundam seed or any of the characters.

"Are we there yet?" Lacus asked. It is Feb 14th valentines day and lacus was in a hurry to get to the yearly pink princess contest. "I'm sure well be there soon." said Kira. "Your right" said lacus "but, I'm so excited hey lets sing a song." While lacus was singing Kira looked at Athrun. "is it just me or was Mu and Andrew acting differently today? I mean they haven't tried to kill each other yet, That usually happens first thing in the morning when there fighting for coffee but, today nothing." Athrun looked at the road as he gripped the steering wheel of the car. "I know but, why are you complaining?" "I'm not its just scary." Said Kira. "Maybe they finally defined the words world peace." said Lacus leaning forward between the two boys. "Yeah right that would only happen when Mu would stop being obsessed with coffee, and the color pink." "But there's always hope right?" Kira smiled "with that kind of attitude I can see how you won the pink princess contest ten years in a row." "Just don't be over confident this might be a year you loose." Athrun said. "I know weird thing is Mu said the exact thing to me except he said this is the year you'll loose." "Mu is just being himself." Kira said. "Yeah he probably thinks Murrue would make a better pink princess" Athrun replied. "Yeah that must be it." said lacus. "I wonder what Murrue Mu and Andrew are doing right now."

Mean while

"I'm tired." said Andrew "I need coffee to drive!" "Shut up Andrew before I add a new ventilation shaft in your head." said Murrue holding a gun to his head. "Have you ever heard of respecting the will of the driver?" Asked Andrew miserably. "Heck no." chimed Mu. "And now that you understand me" said Murrue "shut up and drive!" Mu sighed happily "I love it when she's like this." Andrew gasped "you what did you do to her?" "Murrue you were so nice and sweet when you lived with me Now Mu brainwashed you." Murrue smiled and leaned on Mu. He responded by pressing his lips on to hers in an intense exchange. "Hey hey now none of that while I'm driving." Andrew yelled. "I feel like I'm supervising teenagers." Andrew said. They broke apart. "What do you expect its valentines day." Mu said. "So what would happen if we continue?" "I'm driving I'll kill us" he replied. Mu pouted "fine." he looked at Murrue and smirked. "Mmmmm! that's so good!" Andrew heard Mu say "what the?" He turned his head to see Mu drinking out of his big pink coffee mug. "Would you like some of this nice, warm, refreshing, good coffee Murrue?" She smiled "sure I would love some." "don't you dare." Andrew yelled at them. "I want it give it! Give it to me!" Andrew turned his body around and started to reach for the mug. "Andrew you idiot keep your eyes on the road!" Murrue yelled.

CRASH

Mu held Murrue close "are you okay?" She slowly nodded. "yes but I spilled coffee all over myself and it burns." "Andrew you're an idiot, How could you because of you Murrue is brunt." "Hey are you listening to me?" Mu forced himself up to the passenger seat to see Andrew knocked out. "Serves you right you big jerk." Mu said happily. Murrue got out of the car and opened the door to the drivers seat. She looked at Andrew. "Hmmm this could be a problem." Murrue grabbed Andrew and threw him our of the car. "But its not our problem." She said quickly driving away. Mu smiled "Murrue honey I think I've fallen in love with you all over again."

Back to Kira & Athrun

Kira and Athrun were waiting for lacus they made it to the pink princess contest at the moment she was sighing up. Athrun opened the trunk to find something. He smiled "hey Kira this would look good on you." Said Athrun holding up a frilly pink dress. "Hey I got an idea. Lacus is signing up right?" Said Athrun. "Yes". said Kira wondering what Athrun had in mind. "She's not here, her things aren't guarded…" Athrun continued thoughtfully. "Huh… KYAA! You want me to be in the contest and steal Lacus-sama's things?" Shouted Kira. "Yep thanks for agreeing". said Athrun. "Here take this." he added pushing one of the suitcases into his hands. "But, were stealing." protested Kira. "Think of it as borrowing, We'll give them back after the contest." Said Athrun. "Go wait in the bathroom for me." Said Athrun giving him a push. "But hey! Where are you going?" cried Kira. "to sign you up." Athrun called.

* * *

thanks for reading we'll update soon if we get reviews. 


	2. Cross dressing

_Oh man _Kira thought as he walked around. _where is the men's bathroom? I can only find the women's_. He sighed _I guess I have no choice_. Kira slowly entered the small room. He looked around._ I really hope no one comes in_. as he was putting on the eye shadow someone walked out of a stall.

"Kira what are you dong?"

he jumped and turned around . "Murrue-san I swear it was Athrun's idea and… I couldn't find the men's room so…"

she looked at Kira's makeup that he was wearing. "oh Kira sweetie your way off let me help you." Before he could say anything to protest a very tall women with blonde hair walked in she was wearing a pink earth forces uniform with a mini pink skirt and there was a vial over her face so he couldn't tell who she was.

"Oh my what do we have here what are you doing in the ladies rest room?" She asked in a very feminine voice.

"Please don't tell anyone" Kira said.

The lady seen the pink cloths by Kira. She smiled "if you want to be the next pink princess you'd have to beat me, My name is miss meow."

Murrue sighed "who do you think you are coming in here are you spying on your competition or something?"

Miss meow sighed "fine if you really want me to leave I'll go." she said walking out of the room.

"Why are you here anyway Murrue-san where's Mu and Andrew?"

She smiled "well I don't know where Mu is I lost him and Andrew I think he's lying on some random road."

"What?" "oh never mind." she said laughing.

* * *

Athrun was still digging in Lacus's stuff _man how many pink hair dyes does she have? There's at least five in each suit case. _

_"_excuse me young man what are you doing?"

Athrun jumped at the sudden voice. He turned around to see a blonde women and he couldn't see her face it was behind a vial. "I uh these are my things." Athrun stuttered.

"Why do you have so many pink dresses and pink hair dye?"

"Its none of you business what I do in my free time." Athrun said.

"Do you mind if I borrow some hair dye?"

"Yes I do mind you creep."

"Oh fine I don't need any of your help to win." With that miss meow walked away. "Oh and by the way there's a cute boy in the bathroom I think he's going to be a tough one to beat this year." She yelled out to him.

_what Kira did he go in the women's bathroom? Better see what's going on. _

"Kira what are you dong?" Athrun asked as he went in the bathroom without thinking.

"This is the women's bathroom get OUT!" A female voice cried as someone smacked Athrun in the face.

"What the wow" Athrun said staring at Kira. Kira was dressed in a long flowing pink petal skirt. He was wearing a bright pink tang top along with it. His long brown wig really brought out the color of his violet eyes. "Hey wait why are you here Murrue?"

"She helped me with this." Kira said.

"Okay that's new."

she smiled "hey Athrun are you going to sign up too?"

"Uh I don't know why?"

"because, that kimono your carrying would look great on you."

"What are you getting at?"

Murrue looked at Kira. "you might want to wait outside."

He nodded, when he exited the small room he heard Athrun.

"hey wait what are you doing? don't take another step NO!"

Kira sighed _well looks like were gong to be entering this thing together_.

* * *

When Athrun emerged from the bathroom Kira's eyes widened at the sight of Athrun he was in a bright pink kimono his black hair was tide back in a tight bun. The kimono had a big red bow in the back of it. "I don't want to talk about it." he said weakly. 

"Alright you two now you'll need new names." Murrue said to the boys. "wait Kira you can probably keep your name as for you." she said looking at Athrun "from now until the end of this contest you shall be known as Yuffie."

"Wait!" Athrun cried.

"Silence Yuffie, now we have a lot of things to go over lets start out at talking like a women." she said. "Okay Kira say something."

"like what captain?"

"Anything just make sure you sound like a female."

"Hi everyone I'm Kira and I'll be a good pink princess." he said in a high squeaky voice.

she nodded. "good good…. If you want to be in seventh place." she yelled.

Kira jumped "I'm sorry."

"Now try again!" she demanded.

* * *

"Okay I think we covered just about everything." she said happily. 

Kira hid in back of Athrun "I didn't know Murrue could be so demanding." he whispered.

He nodded "just imagine poor Mu but, I guess he's with her because he knows how to get on her good side."

"Did you two say something?" she asked.

"Yeah we were saying how grateful we are that you took the time to coach us." Kira quickly said.

"Oh that's sweet now I hope you two know that I'm expecting you guys to do everything perfectly because if you don't I'll post this video of you guys trying to walk like a women on the internet that I recoded on my cell phone." she said happily.

Their mouth dropped. "you have to be kidding are you black mailing us?" Kira asked.

"Blackmail that's such and ugly word so lets just call it a reason for you two to get in the top ten okay?"

"Did Mu teach you how to do this?" Athrun asked.

"Yup now are you determined or do you need more of my persuasion?"

"don't worry we don't need any more of your help." they quickly said at the same time.

"Okay good now Athrun lets get you signed up."

* * *

Sorry for the wait I realized that a part of this chapter wasn't written out yet I didn't know what kira and athrun should wear. Thanks for reading please review. 


End file.
